elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett
Scarlett (died September-October 2015) is a character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She is a Calderian and is part of the Opposition, which is at war with super humans from the planet Earth. She is portrayed by Paris Berelc. Biography She was born and lived on the planet Caldera, and actively participated in the civil war that had broken out as part of the Opposition. Personality Scarlett may look harmless and friendly, but she reveals herself to be a truly dark character. Scarlett believes in a philosophy that ordinary humans and other beings are inferior and that her people shouldn't waste their powers on protecting others, but instead controlling them. Quotes Powers, Abilities and Weakness Powers * Calderan Physiology: As with all Calderans, she possesses natural abilities and functions alien to human beings, but common to her species which enable her to survive and adapt, in addition to her unique superpowers. Like all of her species, she was genetically engineered so that each Calderan possesses different powers or skills from others. ** Acid Spit: Scarlett, like all members of her species, can expel acid with her saliva. ** Limb Regrowth: Her Calderan physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. ** Weather Adaptation: Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3,000 degrees or below are frigid to them. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Scarlett's senses are supernaturally acute, likely due to her Calderan physiology. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings. *** Microscopic Vision: Calderans have been shown to have the ability to see even the tiniest things due to their superhuman senses. ** Super Durability: She was able to survive being blasted into the sky by Bree's Proton Ring, and looked unhurt when she returned. And later on, after being hit by Skylar's Ionikinesis, she was able to walk it off easily. And when she was hit by Bree's Thermo Nuclear Body Blast, she was still able to tackle Kaz only moments afterwards. However, this does not make her fully resistant to heat, as she died after falling into a lava pit. *** Healing Factor: Scarlett has a healing factor that stems from her Super Durability, which allows her to get hurt, and then instantly heal, although she still feels some pain. However it does not protect her from something that would cause instant destruction to anything such as falling into a pit of lava. ** Super Inhalation: Scarlett has shown that she can eat an entire meal in one inhalation and in under 10 seconds. She then claimed that she felt sick because she ate too slow. * Ionikinesis: '''Scarlett can generate spheres of plasma, and can blast them at her enemies. She has shown that she can blast these through her portals to hit her target. * '''Portal Creation: She can create space portals and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. * Remote Teleportation: Scarlett has shown that she can get people into her cave without touching the bars by teleporting them in. She has also shown that she can teleport them out as well. She teleport them with her Portal creation power. Similar to Bionic Geo-Leaping, however the user teleports others rather than themselves. * Electrokinesis: Scarlett uses her electrokinesis to destroy Oliver's Wormhole Generator. * Subterranean Shockwave: Scarlett caused some kind of earthquake type wave on the ground which rippled and knocked Oliver and Bree into the air and onto the ground. * Energy Transference: Scarlett was able to give and take away energy from the bars of a cage. When she gave energy to the bars, it zapped anyone who touched it, even the space between the bars. And when she took it away, people were able to put their hands through the bars freely, without being zapped. ** Power Cancellation: The energy Scarlett gave to the cave was shown to cancel out super powers, but not bionic abilities. * Force Field Generation: She is able to project a yellow/orange force field that can trap others. * Sound Manipulation:'When Oliver tried to leave with skyler,scarlet shot him with a sound wave blast * 'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Scarlett can use two abilities at once, as she maintained a space portal and used her Ionikinesis to blast Skylar. Weaknesses * '''Darkness: She can't see in the dark without night-vision goggles, as no one on her planet can. * Coal: Coal will incapacitate Scarlett's species, and too much injected in her or prolonged exposure will kill her and turn her into a walking gas bomb. * Terrestrial Sicknesses: '''Afflictions on Earth such as the cold or flu are more detrimental to the health of Calderans than to humans. When Scarlett gets infected, not only does it weaken her severely but it causes random, weaker versions powers to manifest in her uncontrollably. * '''Crystal of Kreln: '''The only thing that can break her energy barriers. * '''Black Widower's Poison: Black Widower's poison will kill almost any superpowered being, including Calderans such as Scarlett. * Lava: Calderans are not immune to extreme heat, despite living on such a hot planet, and Scarlett was killed when she fell into a pit of lava. Appearances Season 1 * Home Sweet Home Trivia * She is a Calderan female, so she shares her physical appearance with Skylar. ** She shares four powers with Skylar: Ionikinesis, Portal Creation, Electrokinesis, and Energy Barrier Generation. * She caused her own death when she backed up and fell into the lava pit while taunting the Elite Force. **Additionally, she is the first and only antagonist to die in Lab Rats: Elite Force. ''She is also the fourth antagonist in the ''Lab Rats ''franchise to die, after Victor Krane, Marcus, and Giselle Vickers. **Scarlett is also the only character to die in Elite Force. * It's unknown if she knew Experion, who was also Skylar's best friend from Caldera. * Scarlett is the second villain to be killed by their own fault/undoing, the first being Giselle Vickers in ''Lab Rats: Bionic Island. * Scarlett has several similarities to Sebastian from Lab Rats: ** Both started out as best friends to the main character: Scarlett to Skylar and Sebastian for Chase. ** Both believe ordinary humans are inferior. ** Both believe that their powers should be used to control others instead of helping them. ** Both are part of a rebellion whose cause claims to liberate their people, but only see it as a means to control their brothers and sisters and rule over others. * Scarlett is also similar to Experion in that she was also Skylar's best friend from Caldera turned evil. Scarlett also offered to take Skylar home, but was really trying to kidnap her, just like how Experion did the same thing, but was really trying to deliver her to the Annihilator. Furthermore, Oliver developed a dislike for her just as he did with Experion. Userbox Code:Scarlett References http://www.showfax.com/type_selection.cfm?l=1&c=Lab+Rats Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:2016 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Superpowered Category:Guest Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Antagonists Category:Fallen Superheroes Category:Deceased Category:Calderans Category:Elite Force Characters Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Villains